Calgary Oval X-Treme
The Calgary Oval X-Treme were a professional women's ice hockey team in the Western Women's Hockey League (WWHL). The team played its home games at the Olympic Ovalin Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The Oval X-Treme were a member of the National Women's Hockey League for two seasons before breaking away to help form the WWHL in 2004. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calgary_Oval_X-Treme# hide *1 History *2 Season-by-season *3 Season standings *4 Last Roster 2008-09 *5 Coaching Staff 2008-09 *6 Awards and honors *7 Notable players *8 References *9 External links **9.1 See also Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=1 edit The Oval X-Treme were founded in 1995 as an amateur team for women's hockey players in Calgary, quickly developing a heated rivalry with their northern counterparts, the Edmonton Chimos. In 2002, the Oval X-Treme were approached, along with the Chimos, to join the National Women's Hockey League (NWHL). The two teams joined the Vancouver Griffins to form the West division of the NWHL. After the 03-04 season, where the Oval X-Treme and Chimos faced only each other due to prohibitive costs to fly out east, the two franchises left the NWHL to form the five team Western Women's Hockey League. In 2006, the two leagues were reunited under the NWHL banner. However, this was short lived as the NWHL and WWHL could not reach an agreement upon a playoff schedule. As a result, the merger was not consummated. With the collapse of the NWHL in the summer of 2007, the Western Women's Hockey League was once again a completely independent league. The Calgary Oval X-Treme suspended activities for the 2009-10 season. Partially as a result of the Canadian national team being based in Calgary, the Oval X-Treme features many of Canada's top women's hockey players, including Hayley Wickenheiser, Danielle Goyette and Cassie Campbell. As a result, the Oval X-Treme have become the undisputed powerhouse of women's hockey in western Canada, winning five consecutive league championships, and compiling a regular season mark of 95-3-2-1 in their last five seasons. Gina Kingsbury joined the Oval X-Treme in 2006. She had 31 points (11 goals, 20 assists) in 19 games as the Oval X-Treme went on to win the Esso Women's National Championship.[1] In her second season with the Oval X-Treme, Kingsbury scored 20 goals and added 25 assists in 23 games. Season-by-seasonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=2 edit in National Women's Hockey League (NWHL): *See also: 2002–03 NWHL season *See also: 2003–04 NWHL season in Western Women's Hockey League (WWHL): *See also: 2004–05 WWHL season *See also: 2005–06 WWHL season *See also: 2006–07 WWHL season *See also: 2007–08 WWHL season *See also: 2008–09 WWHL season Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. Season standingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=3 edit Last Roster 2008-09http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=4 edit [3] and [4] Coaching Staff 2008-09http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=5 edit *''General Manager:'' Kathy Berg *''Head Coach:'' Bjorn Kinding[5] *''Assistant Coach:'' Bart Doan[6] Awards and honorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=6 edit :NWHL Division titles won: 2002-03, 2003-04. :Championship of the NWHL: 2002-03, 2003-04. :WWHL Regular season titles won: 2004-05, 2005-06, 2006-07, 2007-08, 2008-09. :WWHL Champions cup: 2004-05, 2005-06, 2006-07, 2007-08. :Esso Canadian national championships won: 1998, 2001, 2003, 2007. Notable playershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Calgary_Oval_X-Treme&action=edit&section=7 edit *Dana Antal *Kelly Bechard *Tessa Bonhomme *Cassie Campbell *Delaney Collins *Molly Engstrom *Danielle Goyette *Chanda Gunn *Samantha Holmes *Gina Kingsbury *Kim McCullough *Carla MacLeod *Cherie Piper *Colleen Sostorics *Hayley Wickenheiser Category:Sport